Mattie we're having a sleep over!
by Junpaku-chan
Summary: Matthew loves his brother, he really does. But sometimes he wanted to strangle him til his body went limp. Especially those time where he decides to have a week long sleepover, with more then half a dozen nations, with out his consent. Oh, yes because then knocking him over the head with a hockey stick is totally necessary. *DISCONTINUED*


.oO0Oo.

"Hey, Mattie we should have a sleep over!" yelled the enthusiastic American. "With who?" Matthew put his book down. Honestly he could careless who came as long as America did not say the names England, France and Prussia. "Oh you know Iggy, Francey Pants, the rapist who's creeping on my bro and some other's." He said this with a smirk.

"Your horrible Al." Matthew pouted "No. And stop reading my mind!" "Aw, but Mattie what's the point of being able to read each other's mind if we never do it? And why no sleep over? I named all of the names you like." Alfred asked.

"No purposefully read my mind and named all of the named I did not want included. Man, I really wish Romano never told you about that." "Hungry." Kumajiro tapped Matthew. "Ah, Okay kumakiku." Matthew got up and went inside the kitchen with Alfred following. Not really feeling like making any food for the lazy bear Matthew just put some raw fish in Kuma's bowl. Then, sat down at the island and again Alfred followed.

"Can we please have a sleep over Mattie?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"Well since you asked so nicely."

"Really?!"

"No."

"I'll start whining." Alfred deadpanned. _Ugh_ Matthew thought. God the whining. Matthew always dreaded the whining since they were kids.

"When do you want to have this sleepover and who are the others you were referring to?" Matthew caved. "Well let's see. If France and Prussia will come then Spain and Germany will come, too. If Germany is coming then Italy will follow. Since Spain and Italy are going they will both drag Romano. And Japan will come and… Hey Mattie you're face is all red~" If I haven't said it before I'll say it now it was summer and man was is hot "I know it's really hot." Matthew groaned. "Great because I filled the pool and when everyone gets here we are all going swimming."

"When do you want to have this-"America cuts Canada off. "Today because its hot and I filled the pool." Before the other blond could protest the door bell rang. Not giving it much thought Matthew opened the door and in flooded the nations. The group consisting of Arthur, Francis, Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, Lovino, Antonio, Kiku, Yao and Vash. How Matthew wished looks could truly kill right now for he was sending a look from hell Alfred's way right now. "I'm going up stairs. Alfred tell me when everyone leaves."

Well those plans were folioed. For Alfred was already running up to him and dragging him back over to the group. "Did everybody bring swim wear?" in response to Al's question a resounding choirs of 'yes's in different languages. Followed by a 'Don't touch me frog! (Ohonhonhon)' "Good then in everyone let's get changed and meet at the pool in ten minutes and then we can go swim out back. Matthew and Author will change with me –I will do no such thing!- so they don't get raped by Francis and Gilbert. It's a hero's job to protect his baby brother –It's still possible I'm older!- and future lover –I'm not you future lover!-. Everyone find a room!"

Everyone split up into different parts of the house most being dragged to a room by someone else namely Arthur and Matthew being dragged by Alfred. Antonio dragging Romano. Vash dragging Kiku, though it was really Vash carrying Kiku. And Italy dragging Germany, though it's more along the lines of them walking together with Italy clinging to him.

.oO0Oo.

Gilbert and Francis had decided to change Mathew room. The real reason Gilbert wants to go there, though, was so he could snoop through Mathews things. "My birdie's room is awesome. Right, Francey Pants?" Prussia was going though Canada's belongings. "You think everything that's Mathieu's is 'Awesome'. Anyways don't you think it's rude to go through peoples things with out asking?" Francis asked. "Not if your going to be future lovers. LOOK~! Mattie's baby pictures!" Gilbert found A photo album and was currently looking through all the pictures. Well all of the pictures of Mathew anyway.

.oO0Oo.

Alfred, Matthew and Arthur decided on changing in Alfred room because his was the closest "Ah, Al I'll be right back. I have to get something." "What are you getting and were are you getting it from?" Matthew thought for a moment before answering, "I need my swim trunks and there in my room, I think." Matthew said heading for the bedroom door. "Wait, I got you some new trunks and there in your drawer and don't bother to find your old ones I threw them away."_ Sigh_ "Sure, whatever Al."

Matthew headed to his room down the hall from Alfred's. Upon entering his room he was greeted with the sight of A noisy Prussian and a French man. Namely Gilbert and Francis. "Why are you going through my things, eh? Be careful how to answer." Mathew was already irritated. "Oh, hey there birdie." Gilbert put down the album ran up to Mathew and hugged him. Because Mathew is such a nice person and has a crush on him he hugged him back. Though he was still irritated. So when he hugged him back it was bone crushing. "Why were you going through me belongings, eh?" Mathew asked again. "I wanted to see how awesome you are." Feeling satisfied with the answer let go of Gilbert, letting him drop to the floor. Stepping over his limp body, he went into went into the room for his trunks.

_He said in my drawer, right? I don't see… oh wait here they are. _". . . Why are they so short?" Matthew thought aloud. _Alfred! I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!_ Prussia, seemingly recovered from Matthew's death hug, was now behind Matthew looking over his shoulder, at what was suppose to be his swim trunks. He then processed to have a nose bleed and ran out of the room to find Kiku and borrow his Camera.

.oO0Oo.

**A/N:** Hello this is Junpaku-chan here and I just want to tell you that you did not have to endure my crappy fic. Okay that now for what I really meant to say. This is my first fanfic and with that being said, since this is my first time so please be gentle with me. Any flames will be used to make smores at the Allies camp fire. That is all.


End file.
